


殉

by windbuyang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbuyang/pseuds/windbuyang
Summary: 一个关于老格电影中双重人格设定的情色联想。可以拓展成一个长篇，但是没时间写，就先把激情短打存一下。





	殉

**Author's Note:**

> 私设小格家族有“预言者”的天赋血统，被“神/恶魔”选中的人背负着特定的使命。小格从小抗拒那个被安排好的未来，离经叛道，因本性中掺杂的黑暗，内心的善与恶一直处于冲突与矛盾中，遇到小邓之后小格觉得他们联手能够改变结局。但众所周知，发生了悲剧，其中有小格内在“恶魔”成分的推波助澜。强迫，融合，意味着两个人格合二为一。被恶魔人格强制征服，内心冲突平息，接受这一切，就是电影中喜怒无常切换随意的老格，重要的是，他不再觉得这有哪里不对，概括给人的感觉就是冷静的狂人，清醒而理智的做着在常人看来脱离常规道德的事情。

殉

你输了。接受吧，你的宿命。  
恶魔苍白而妖异的手指掐住他的下巴，在那张漂亮的脸上留下极为惹眼的红痕。  


你以为他可以改变你的结局？  
那个恶魔——另一个“格林德沃”吐出嘲讽的词句，慢条斯理地扯开他的衣襟。柔软的白色布料发出惨烈的嘶啦声。  
别，不要。盖勒特•格林德沃惊恐地望着眼前长着和自己同样面孔的东西缓缓俯下身来。可他躺在地上动弹不得，语言的阻拦只显苍白，甚或化为反向的助兴剂。  


哈，可怜的孩子，瞧瞧你的样子！你天赋异禀，本是人中龙凤，理应骄傲恣意，受人尊崇，可现在你却为一个男人失魂落魄！而且是一个软弱的男人，拿不起放不下的男人！  
不，不是，他不是。盖勒特没有底气地嘶声反驳。他只是……  
他只是把自己的家人看得更重一点，没法义无反顾地和你一起走，你不是他唯一的选择。  
“格林德沃”尖锐地戳破了虚幻的气球。  


不过，可以理解。凡人。即使再天才，也只是个人。他有人的苦恼，人的软弱，人的束缚，多愁善感患得患失，贪得无厌得陇望蜀！他有他的家人、他的羁绊，他原不应再指望更多，如果他的家人没法成为他的后盾，而他自己也没法斩断这一切，就应当乖乖地待在原地背起枷锁，不要再期望得到更多的。  


可他给了你希望和承诺，是不是？他让你……看到了一个崭新的、辉煌的……不同的，未来。  
“格林德沃”冰冷的指尖划过盖勒特的脸颊，鼻尖轻嗅着男孩青春而诱人的气息。  
然后，他又亲手摔碎了这个华而不实的瓷器。当然，我们还亲自加剧了美梦破灭的速度。  


别说了，给我闭嘴！盖勒特痛苦地把脸撇向一边，恰好露出白皙的颈侧。“格林德沃”舔了舔嘴唇，如吸血的鬼魅狠狠咬上去。  
啊！盖勒特因疼痛而挣扎起来。放开我！滚开！滚开！滚！  
然而“格林德沃”像雾一般缠绕着盖勒特。他痴迷地打量着男孩纯洁美好的胴体，用嘴唇侵犯着他每一寸肌肤。盖勒特颤抖着，徒劳地反抗着咒骂着，在绝对的力量之下却只能任凭亵玩。  


不，不要……盖勒特的牙齿咬得紧紧的，眼眶红了。  
你会喜欢的，亲爱的，你是属于我的，我是属于你的。我才是你的宿命。“格林德沃”以令人毛骨悚然的温柔，悄声诉说。我会一直在你身边，你永远是我的第一顺位，不像，阿不思•邓布利多啊。  


不……别说了……闭嘴……盖勒特无力地呻吟。他的身体像泥巴一样被随意摆弄着，但他的意识已经散乱，对此响应迟钝。  
真可怜。你还想拒绝吗？放弃吧。从你出生的那一天，从你睁开眼睛的那一霎，这一切都已经注定了。你无法反抗的。生在格林德沃这个家族，身负预言者的王冠，你将走向你的结局，必然的结局，这是你的使命，你的荣耀，你的征途。你一向不相信占星是不是？可你知道吗，每颗星星都有它固定的轨迹，短暂交汇，终将分离。天顶的星子永恒孤寂，正如世间山峰，越往高处越是独立。这是法则，是天道！天道不可违。  
不，我不相信，偏、不、相、信！盖勒特恶狠狠地抛出倔强话语，却被“格林德沃”的用力一顶掐断嗓音。后者分开盖勒特的双腿，没有预兆地进入他的身体。  


不……不要……盖勒特哽咽着。  
“格林德沃”任意操他，缓缓地抽出，又重重地顶到最里面，前列腺沟被摩擦带来火花爆起的快感，却飘忽不定，更多的是身体被塞满被贯穿从而引起窒息一般的眩晕，以及羞耻。  


邓布利多已经操过你了，你怎么还这样生涩，嗯？“格林德沃”恶劣地晃动着腰身，欣赏着小穴入口淡褐色的肉轮被撑开至极致，并在性器蛮横地捣弄中发出咕啾的水声，压迫出透明的体液。  
他肯定操你操得不够多。“格林德沃”评价道。真是可惜，明明是这样绝品的美味。今天我可要尝个够。  


不、不要、不要、放过我吧……求、求你……盖勒特被插得神魂颠倒，往日的骄矜与自持全数崩溃。  
哈哈哈，那可不行呢。盖尔，盖尔，你是我的，你是我的。你只能是我的。“格林德沃”邪笑着，动作丝毫没有停顿，他品味着美丽少年此时情色糜乱的姿态，发起更加猛烈的攻击。  
啊、啊啊……盖勒特喘息着，发出娼妓一般绝望又诱惑的叫声。  


叫得再骚一点，盖尔。哦，或许我应该再加把劲是不是？邓布利多是怎样操你的？温柔还是粗暴的？他在你身上留下吻痕了吗？我们都试一试好不好？我可爱的小鸟，我会满足你，你会喜欢这一切，迷恋这一切，你会成为孤独而危险的罂粟花，勾人犯下罪恶却甘心情愿，人们为你匍匐，拜倒在你脚下，你将成为山巅上的王者，享受无上的荣光，载入史册。  


但你将至死孤独。  
“格林德沃”施然低语，看似祝福的预言对盖勒特来说却如寒冰彻骨。  


不、不、不要、不要、不要、啊！盖勒特沙哑地叫喊着。声音痛苦而悲凉，却在这样的画面下极具情色，同时引人愈加暴虐的欲望和兽行。  
被操得合不拢的小穴抽搐着吞吃粗大灼热的肉棒，贪婪犹如活动的兽物。盖勒特翘起的臀部与塌陷的腰肢呈现放荡的弧度，溢出的精液随着腿根滑落，并有零星的碎沫溅落，沾上白皙的胴体，玷污了那原本纯洁无垢的肌肤。  


不要、快停下、停下、求你、求你了、放过我吧！盖勒特哭着哀求着，却只换来身后之人更加残忍的侵犯。  
说你喜欢被我操。“格林德沃”的指尖探入被阴茎占据的肉穴，找到浅浅的沟槽所在，揉按着。  
啊啊啊！盖勒特尖叫起来，声音变了调。  


说啊，说你喜欢被我插，说你是我一个人的，说你还要，求我操你。“格林德沃”把要求列得更为详细。  
盖勒特失神地趴着，剧烈喘气，一阵阵快感如电流般在体内窜动，眼前一片空白。  


快说！“格林德沃”在抽顶的同时，掐按着敏感处的黏膜。  
啊啊！我说！我、说……我……是你……一个人的……我喜欢……被你……插，求求你……操我……快操我……  
意志崩溃的盖勒特如木偶机械地重复对方要求的淫词浪语。  


如你所愿，我可爱的小鸟，我的主人。“格林德沃”再度摆动腰身，狠狠地操进盖勒特的肠道，饱受蹂躏却食髓知味的小穴不知廉耻地欢迎着男人的侵犯。  


啊、啊、啊啊！盖勒特放浪地叫着，被操射了。  


亲爱的，你终于彻彻底底是我的了。别害怕，我会陪着你的，现在，再没有人能把我们分开了，任何人都不能。  
你是被选中的人，理应无情无爱，从而无坚不摧。你不能和凡人一样。阿不思•邓布利多，感谢他，拔掉了你心头最后一缕情爱。盖勒特•格林德沃，你将以身殉天道，而我会和你一起。  


当盖勒特重新苏醒，那双异色瞳孔睁开时，一切都已不同。银白瞳仁中闪耀着蛇类眼睛的琥珀黄，恶魔终于和他完全融合了。

　　完。


End file.
